Sick
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Mingyu sakit dan Junhui di paksa dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Seungcheol. /Seventeen/ /Jungyu/ /Mingyu x Jun/ /#Oneshot.


**Ngehe**

 **Dldr happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Mingyu. Wen Junhui. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dorm sekarang. Alasannya? Karena Mingyu sakit dan dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya sang leader Seungcheol menyuruh Junhui untuk menjaga Mingyu selagi member lain pergi ntah kemana.

.

.

"Hei Jun, ikut aku sebentar" Dengan tiba tiba Seungcheol menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

Junhui menatap Seungcheol ngeri, ia menelan ludah paksa. "Ada apa Hyung?" Ucapnya gugup.

Seungcheol berdehem. "Err jadi, kau tau hari ini member lain sedang pergi, dan Mingyu sakit" Oh Junhui tau maksudnya. "Jadi aku sarankan kau menjaganya selagi aku mencari member lain," halah "Dan ini kesempatanmu untuk berbaikan dengan Mingyu oke? Sip"

Setelah itu dengan kecepatan supersonik Seungcheol melesat keluar kamar mandi dan memakai sepatunya. "Good luck jun!" Teriaknya dari luar dan menutup pintu.

Ia tak bergeming. Setelah sadar ia baru menepuk mukanya sendiri. "Bodoh kau Junhui" Ucapnya dan berjongkok di dekat kloset. Ntah apa yang ia lakukan yang jelas ia membuat semacam bulatan di keramik lantai kamar mandi sambil mengoceh tak jelas.

Tiba tiba ia dengar ada suara langkah kaki, ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, ia lihat Mingyu dengan bed hairnya sedang mengucek mata, ah apakah ini surga.

"Hyung.. yang lain dimana?" Tanyanya. Junhui melihat sekitar. "Yang lain menghilang selagi kau tidur dan Seungcheol hyung menyuruhku untuk menjagamu selagi mungkin yah, ia ikut menghilang"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Hyung aku lapar.." Junhui melihat Mingyu sekilas lalu membuang nafas, ia memegang pundak Mingyu dan membawanya ke kamar. "Tidurlah, akan kubuatkan bubur"

Mingyu tersenyum, "terimakasih hyung" Ucapnya dibalas anggukan oleh Junhui.

Sesampainya di dapur, Junhui mulai memasak. Kelihatan dari ekspresinya ia begitu berkerja keras dengan bubur satu ini. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

.

.

Dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan teh hangat, ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar. "Gyu? Aku masuk ya.." ucapnya.

Setelah Junhui menutup pintu, Mingyu perlahan membuka matanya, ia bangun. "Ahh hyung terima kasih" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Junhui yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Junhui hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelah ia menaruh nampan di meja nakas, ia berniat untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Namun niatannya dihentikan oleh Mingyu yang tiba tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junhui.

"Hyung ingin kemana?" Junhui diam sejenak, ia melirik. "Ingin- kau tau, keluar dan tak mengganggu istirahatmu"

Mingyu manyun. "Hyung jangan begitulah" Junhui mengkerutkan alisnya. "Emm.. jadi kau mau apa?" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk tenguknya.

Kembali Mingyu tersenyum, tapi kali ini lebih lebar.

"Suapi aku~" Ucapnya.

"Mwo!?" Kaget Junhui. "Hei kau sudah besar jangan minta aku suapi!" Dia mengomel. Mingyu masih nyengir.

"Ayolah hyuung~ kau tak akan membiarkan orang sakit mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya bukan hanya untuk makan" Ngeles. Junhui memutar bola matanya, akhirnya ia menyerah sebelum mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah baiklah, dimana aku harus duduk?" Ia mengedarkan matanya melihat sekeliling mencari kursi, namun Mingyu sudah punya akal.

Ia menyengir, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Disini saja hyung" Ia menepuk nepuk pahanya. Yang berarti ia meminta Junhui untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Junhui menepuk kepala Mingyu. "Ya!"

Awalnya Junhui hanya mendengus, ujung ujungnya ia juga mengambil mangkok dan sendok tersebut dan duduk di paha Mingyu. "Here, say aa you lil shit" Junhui manyun manyun jutek. Mingyu seneng liatnya.

Tangan Mingyu yang bebas pun akhirnya memeluk pinggang Junhui, lalu mempersempit daerah diantara mereka. Junhui gelagapan takut mangkuknya jatuh, ia melihat lurus ke manik kelam milik Mingyu. Dengan segala watados miliknya yang membuat Junhui salting dengan cepat.

"B..bodoh" ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka. Mingyu gemas ingin segera melahap Junhui, namun takdir berkata lain kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Hyung" Ia berbisik dengan suara bariton, tepat di telinga Junhui. Sang empu langsung diam dengan jantung yang mau copot. "Aku.. Pusing" Ucapnya dan langsung terhuyung ke dada Junhui.

Junhui berkali kali mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia mendesah kecil. "Aish.. sudah tau sakit malah berbuat macam macam.." Ia tersenyum hangat, lalu meletakkan kembali mangkuk tersebut ke nampan.

Kemudian ia bangun dan membenarkan posisi Mingyu, ia biarkan ia berbaring sambil ditutupi selimut sedada. Tampaknya Mingyu sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar lucu. Junhui kembali tersenyum.

"Yeah, selamat istirahat Gyu" Setelah memberi selamat tidur, Junhui mengecup pelan kening Mingyu, lalu membawa nampan tersebut keluar.

Ia melirik, kemudian mengambil nafas kasar lalu mengeluarkannya. "Yah, sda sisi positifnya juga dia sakit"

Beberapa jam kemudian Seungcheol akhirnya kembali ke dorm, sebelum ia meneriakkan kata 'Aku pulang!' bersama dengan member lain, Junhui menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Penasaran? Perlahan Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, yang ia dapatkan adalah Junhui yang sedang duduk santai dengan Mingyu yang tengah tidur meringkuk dengan kepalanya di paha Junhui. Oh jangan lupa tangan Junhui yang mengusap rambutnya denga halus.

Junhui tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang terlihat. "Sssh"

 **FIN**

Bacotan: **Maafin gue yang katanya bakal idup abis lebaran WKAKAKA. GUE BUTUH JUNGYU PLIS BYE.**


End file.
